User talk:LOLSKELETONS/deletions
__NOWYSIWYG__ Jawless Hi, I noticed you deleted my story "Jawless." I am planning not to complain, but to ask how it could have been better or have been made to meet your standards. I mostly posted it here to try and receive feedback, so any little bit helps. --Matau228 (talk) 20:30, November 24, 2013 (UTC) NIGHT Pardon my asking sir (if you are a sir), but I want to know why my pasta "NIGHT" was deleted. I don't understand why. It seemed okay to me and I was hoping to show it to a few friends. Unfortunately, I couldn't find my back-up file for the story and I wanted to know if it's still around somewhere or if it's gone and I have to write a different one. So, can you please tell me why it was deleted from this wiki? By the way, I sent a request for undeletion on the Deletion Appeal page. Adamwalker (talk) 01:39, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : It was deleted as a part of a mass-deletion of video game pastas, which was carried out for quality reasons. I will try to look over it more carefully when I get the time, but do not expect it to be restored even then. Not saying there isn't a chance it will, just no guarantee. : Oh, and here is a copy of the pasta: http://pastebin.com/GKHTBhbK : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Kill Me Softly(When You Loved Me So Hard) Hi I am a passing reader and was just wondering why Kill Me Softly(When You Loved Me So Hard) was deleted? I was about to read it and poof, gone. DVRR (talk) 16:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : Quality reasons. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Mind if I get a copy? Bored and Kinda curious. : Here you go (NSFW): http://pastebin.com/cVFUy3g4 : The NSFW content isn't the reason it was deleted, but it is an example of why "NSFW" does not automatically equal "scary/creepy". The story doesn't really go anywhere, and there is no apparent "creepiness" until the very end, which seems to be a laughably bad attempt at a "twist ending". Nothing really outstandingly bad about it; just another pasta that falls flat and fails to achieve horror. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:09, November 22, 2013 (UTC) yeah I see also Jesus Christ that spelling --DVRR (talk) 11:41, November 24, 2013 (UTC) untitled You deleted my pasta before. And you said I needed authorization. Can I post it to spinpasta instead? Do I need permission to do that? Rejected gen (talk) 01:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : No. Go ahead. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Uhm, hello. I'm just curious, why did you delete my pasta? If you've got a copy could I get it, I'm not objecting, I'd just like to post it somewhere else if you don't welcome it here. It was called Welcome Home, Ellie. Rose Hallows (talk) 06:06, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : This one's main issue was that it was seriously lacking in the story department. It seems to be setting something resembling a story up at the beginning, but quickly devolves into badly-written blood and gore for no apparent reason before ending abruptly. Horribly cliché use of the deranged killer archetype, literally no buildup and seemingly no purpose to anything. That's my assessment of it, anyway. Feel free to use deletion appeal if you feel this isn't the case. : Copy of the pasta: http://pastebin.com/WXND7zSt : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) First Pasta Remember my first shitty pasta that got deleted (The Town of Evil Story from Minecraft)? Well, can I have a copy of it? Cuz I would like to read it again for shits n' giggles. Can you post it somewhere, like, Paste Bin? :3 Thnx, GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 07:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : http://pastebin.com/24LPjDST — the source of the page's last revision. The images would be a bit more of a challenge to provide copies of, so I'm going to leave those out if that's alright with you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : That's fine with me! :3 : GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 08:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Home, Ellie. Hey uh.. You deleted it again? I rewrote it.. Just curious? Rose Hallows (talk) 02:16, November 24, 2013 (UTC) : Please send the rewritten version through Deletion Appeal if you want to see it back on the wiki. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Can u let me delete the replys on The Case of Toll Nuber Two so the story can stay?Thenumberochentayseis (talk) 13:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Thenumberochentayseis I love acid I am just curious as to why my story was deleted. It is a nonfictional post of my true thoughts on the drug LSD. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/I_love_acid Again, just curious, I enjoy your website very much, and would like to continue using it. Epiclesiasius (talk) 04:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : This seems to be fine now that I read it over. I initially deleted it because of the lowercased titled and the terribad formatting made it look like a spam page. I would undelete it and rename it to I Love Acid, but you seem to have re-uploaded it, which is actually against the rules. I'll let it slide this time because I was planning to restore it anyway, but please don't re-upload pages without admin permission in the future. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:45, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't Dream at Night Hi, I've just joined recently and I've been wondering why my creepypasta 'Don't Dream At Night' was deleted. I was a bit confused, and I was pretty sure I had done everything correct. Thanks. KitKat18190 (talk) 06:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 'Project W' Hi there LOLSKELETONS, I was just wondering can I have the copy of Project W back its a shame Video Game pastas aren't allowed anymore but no matter I would just like to have the copy of my pasta please? You must get a lot of people nagging but that was my first pasta you got rid of I have dislexa and learning difficultys so maybe that's you thought it was bad : Here you go: http://pastebin.com/k1KAVhdg P.S. sign your posts by typing ~~~~ so I know who you are without looking in the page history. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ssj3gogeta hi, can you please upload the pixel tears cp to the spinpasta wiki? thanks, i want to scare my cousin (who is TERRIFIED of herobrine) : No, but I can give you a copy of it on pastebin if you want. Also, please sign your posts by typing four tildes, or ~~~~ LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) okay, as long as i get to se it. thanks buddy! Ssj3gogeta (talk) 22:33, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : I couldn't find anything in your deleted contributions, nor could I find anything for "ssj3gogeta", but I remember you asking me about "My Minecraft Experience" a little while ago, so here is a copy of that: http://pastebin.com/6MwQfrbj If that's not what you're looking for, sorry. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) "DO NOT FEED"THE SKINNY MONKEY Um....so...can I reupload after I corrected?And what are my problems? Please list out clearly or directly put the word( all )so you can help me in correcting my pasta.Thanks.If you just say see your comment below...I cannot get it....Please answer more clearly.Thanks again. InnerDeep (talk) 09:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ssj3gogeta '''Ssj3gogeta (talk) 15:42, December 7, 2013 (UTC) are u sure you cant find pixel tears? aw, snap. can u try 1 more time? PLEASE??? House of God I was wondering why you deleted my House of God page. Could you explain to me? Trgarum (talk) 16:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) The Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN) Allow me to ask why you deleted the creepypasta. I was given no reason for it in the deletion log. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 20:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Question about page deletions Hey LOLSKELETONS, I have a question for you regarding page deletions. I've noticed that pages for which I left a highly negative review were swiftly deleted by you. Is there any correlation between my comments and your finding the page and deleting it, or is it merely happenstance? If there is in fact correlation, then I would like to ask you if there is any way I can help with removing bad stories from our wiki. I will continue leaving negative reviews on pages that I find lacking. Thanks, Anito Anito (talk) 21:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Skylox hey um, i just wanna know what i did wrong on my pasta "Skylox". if it's because it was a fanfic, well there's another fanfic about minecraft so acually that couldn't possibly be it. thats the only reason why i think it got deleted. so plz tell me what i did wrong. Nightfury1221 (talk) 06:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Nighfury1221 : The page had multiple issues, and in general fell below our quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:56, December 13, 2013 (UTC) hey,i have a question or maybe a few but i fixed up my creepypasta and i was wondering if somone could read it and tell me what mistakes i made on it. I'm new to this kinda stuff. i've never posted a story online before and would like someone to help me with it. Nightfury1221 (talk) 21:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Nightfury1221 Red Tears I don't really know why mine was deleted, could you clarify it for me? Do Pastas get deleted if there is only one contributor? It says that's the reason for mine being deleted on the log. Zerotheboss1 (talk) 00:01, December 14, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA!? WHY?! KT took me ages to write and I just uploaded part 2 (I hope it's better) Why did you delete it what did I do wrong!? --InSaNiTy GiRl (talk) 12:22, December 15, 2013 (UTC) P.S. can I reupload it plz? you haven't told me why you deleted it. --InSaNiTy GiRl (talk) 12:37, December 15, 2013 (UTC) The "happy" room Dear- LOLSKELETONS My first pasta was deleted with seemingly no obvious reason. I would like a copy and a reason why it was deleted and If it can be undeleted. Thanks for reading - DarkEntity0123 The Great Equilizer Hello. LOLSKELETONS, I was the one asking how to ask for the reason for why pastas were deleted. My pasta, The Great Equilizer, was deleted recently, and I was wondering why? I edit rather carefully for punctuation (could it be the plot?) Wario654 (talk) Rollercoaster Tycoon You know that story was up for almost 2 years with no issue. I am SURE You ONLY deleted it due to the fact that it was a videogame pasta. Seeing as how the rest of my stories are up (and some of them I would say are FAR worse) I think you didn't even look at it. As far as videogame pastas go that one wasn't cliche. It had a different ending than I've seen for pastas like that. What I assume is that it wasn't "popular" or something and you just mass deleted it without reading it. Also who are you exactly to decide "quality". You know NONE of this matters to me anyway. If you don't want the story up on this site FINE but I DON'T HAVE A COPY OF IT because I had to get rid of my old computer. So if you could PLEASE just give it back to me and STILL refuse to be nice and keep it up...I'll be happy. I really don't know why mine isn't allowed up but there are still a bunch of crappy ones there. FIne whatever, your sense of "quality" must be WAY better than mine I just want the story back. I am SO SURE it was only deleted to clear room for worse people to put up videogame crap but now I don't have it at all so AT LEAST find a way to give it back to me. CrimsonRegret (talk) 18:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC)CrimsonRegret